


总而言之

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: A parody of Brief
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana





	总而言之

**Author's Note:**

> 存文

总而言之——  
我叫呆·呆弯，是一个演员，和同事兼校（学）友（弟）妞咿演了一部电视剧里的配角情侣，成为了CP。  
我们成为了朋友，好朋友，然后我爱上了他。正当我决定开始追求他的时候，老板让他去和一个男后辈演情侣了。因为我们的戏份很少，也没有亲密镜头，所以我们的人气没有达到公司的期望。  
喵的。  
为了支持心上人的事业，我决定忍。  
  
好了，现在他们那部剧的宣传期结束了，我准备开始之前中断的追求行动。  
但是在那之前，我先要出家。  
  
好了，我终于出家回来了，这次真的要开始行动了。  
在一次公司的大型CP粉丝见面会上，我说：我今天不是来抢走谁的，只是要拿回来而已。  
大家都以为我在开玩笑。  
其实我没有。  
  
第一，是要占据妞咿的生活重心。  
他没事的时候，我说：一起去吃饭吧。  
他有事的时候，我说：忙完了一起去吃饭吧。  
他和别人约好的时候，我说：带上我一起去吃饭吧。  
一个月后，他说：呆，周末我打算和球、珍珠一起去A餐厅吃饭，你去吗？  
我说：我想去B餐厅吃饭。  
他说：那我跟你一起去吧。  
耶！  
  
第二，引起他的嫉妒心，让他意识到我的重要性。  
我有充足的人选。  
人选A：朋。  
妞咿打电话给我，我故意没有接。然后我偷偷让朋打电话给我，也没有接。最后在他们两人在一起的时候，先回拨给朋。  
哈，仍然能让他发火。  
人选B：奥博。  
奥博喜欢捉弄我，每当他捉弄得过分时，妞咿就会不高兴。这时候他就会也来捉弄我，我就坚决反抗。  
脸色一如既往的臭。  
人选C：李。  
李又喜欢捉弄我，又想和我好，还喜欢在社交网络上说事。  
对于他只要让他正常发挥，就足够让妞咿生气了。  
  
第三，找机会再演CP，借工作谈恋爱。  
老板问我：你想和妞咿再演情侣吗？  
我说：好。  
老板说：这次有很多吻戏。  
我说：那不是更好吗？  
拍戏的时候，我们亲了一次，两次，三次，四次……  
妞咿说：我们这次亲了好多次啊。  
我说：是啊。  
我的内心：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
妞咿说：这是你的荧幕初吻吗？  
我说：是啊。  
我的内心：还是我的现实初吻。  
  
新剧开播了，这次我们终于有了高人气。  
老板说：很好，以后你们就一直是CP吧。  
粉丝说：好甜，你们真的是一对吧！  
妞咿说：呆，我们要不要真的在一起？  
计划成功！  
  
一周后。  
妞咿洗澡的时候，我无意中拿了他的手机，反应过来前已经顺手输入密码解锁了。  
于是我兴奋地看了起来。  
打开备忘录的时候，看到最下面的一条标题是：孟加拉虎捕获计划。  
点开一看——  
1.答应和别人演情侣，让那个呆子有危机感。  
2.借活动的机会让我和呆的CP重新引起粉丝的注意。  
3.多和呆玩，多发到网上，培养感情，积攒人气。  
4.向老板提议和呆再次合作演情侣。  
5.等那个呆子主动是等不到的，时机到了就主动出击。  
  
我：……  
  
总而言之，我追到了妞咿。


End file.
